


Tattoo Appointment

by ziya_smells



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: "roadtrip" by dream, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Changing POV's, DNF, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Smut, Fantasizing, First Tattoo, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Oblivious, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), POV Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sapnap is a little shit, Sexual Fantasy, Swearing, Tattoos, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), alternative universe, and sapnap is just a lil bitch what did u expect, and sapnap just don't care, bruh i should go to sleep but fuck it ff won't write itself amirite boys, but we love him, dream is a hot florida tattoo artist, dream is a raging bisexual, dreamnotfound, first tattoo experience, george is a cutE BOTTOm florist, george is hella gay, i just fucking discovered that song yesterday, i saiD "POSSIBLE", my ears and mind have been blessed, no beta we die like men, possible angst, students i guess, students in work?? bitch idk, tattoo artist x florist au, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziya_smells/pseuds/ziya_smells
Summary: George comes to Florida to work at his aunt's flor shop during summer and decides to get a tattoo while being there and Sapnap reccomends him tattoo studio where works his old friend.(EDIT: i'm taking a break caused by my mental health but as soon as i'll feel better i'll try to finish!! thank you for all kudos and comments, it means a lot to me! <33)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	1. Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's my first ff in straight up english so please be nice!!!! If you enjoy I hope you'll stick with me for more c: I'll try to be as systematic as I can nut bruh, we'll see how that will turn out for me.  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy and THANK YOU for reading!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is asked a favor

Hot air hit George in the face as he walked out into the night from the footbridge that was connected to the plane. The sky was dark but still dotted with stars. He smiled at the sight, biting lower lip, lost in thoughts.

'You going?' He looked over his shoulder as his friend, Sapnap passed right next to him, bumping into with his shoulder as he was carrying his suitcase behind.

'Sure' George mumbled more to himself, but Sapnap nodded his head in silence anyway.

He closed his eyes as he was slowly walking behind grunting and cussing Sapnap, that sounded really familiar to "this motherfucking stupid wheels, oh lord" but he wasn't sure.

He closed them just for a moment, enough to feel the still warm from the sun asphalt through his shoes, even though that here, in Florida, was 2AM, as his phone said. Enough to hear the screams of the seagulls and murmur of the sae carrying itself through the night to him.

'George, I hate to break it to you, but any second now i may or may not destroy your Disney Princess moment with violent shit that will blow my ass' Sapnap shouted with a pretend worry, somehow already near the borrowed car they booked while packing his shit in the the trunk.

George snorted.

'Oh I'd love to see that'

'What did you say, bitch boy?'

'Nothing, dickhead' He smiled wildly at him and joined in the car, loudly closing the door behind him.

When his aunt asked him to take care of her flower shop during summer, he almost shit his pants from the excitement.

'George' She called him one day 'Do you have time during this summer?' She asked.

'Well, actually yes. Mom and dad are going to probably crash on the plane in Alps, since they're going to celebrate antoher anniversary and I'm not invited as far as I know' He said, while playing with the cable of old fashioned landline phone. He wrapped it around his index finger, watching as his skin was slowly turning purple from the cut off blood circulation.

His aunt clapped in her hands with excitement on the other side of the call.

'Fantastic!' She said, and he raised his eyebrow.

'Is it really?'

'Oh, thats not what I mean, you know that. Actually, I wanted to ask if you could do me a favor'

'Well' He finally unwrapped his finger from the cable 'It depends on what kind of favor would it be'

'You probably know about it, but I'm going to be hospitalized for at least a month.'

Of course he knew. His mom almost cried her eyes out when she got a call from her sister that she has breast cancer.

'And my doctor Kavinsky says, very charming young man actually, well, he says, that i shoul prepare for staying longer.' She continued with typical joyuful tone of voice for her. 'So that means I won't be able to run my shop. I don't really have anyone to ask for help here, so I thought that maybe you'd be interested? Since i know how mouch you love flowers, I thought maybe you'd want to get out for a while from that sad, ugly land of rain?'

He couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud.

'Oh my god, stop. Mom will kick you if she hears that' 'Oh, shut up, she's not at the phone right now, right?' He hear her smile. 'Well, think about it, would you? It'd really help me a lot.'

'Sure, I'll call you before the end of the week' He said and she hung up after.

He had a really strong feeling, one of those you can't quite explain why do you have them, but deep inside you j u s t k n o w.

And he j u s t k n e w.

Then he called Sapnap who had cursed the living shit out of him.

'Bitch, are you fucking serious with me right now? I have no idea what I'll be eating tommorow morning and you're asking me to plan what I'll be doing i n t h r e e months?' he shouted at George throught the phone.

Later that day, when George was getting ready to bed and washing his teeth, he got a message from Sapnap.

SappyNappy

does the date suit you, shithead?

There were screenshots of not one but two booked plane tickets. He smiled like a fucking moron and answered with red heart emoji. As he was spitting in the leftovers of the toothpaste, he got another message.

SappyNappy

shut the fuck up

Next day he called his aunt again and exactly three months later he was sitting in the ugliest car he has ever seen, all damp and sweaty, with shirt sticking to his back and seat, as Sapnap was driving into the warm night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: HOLY SHIT, I had so many typos. I'm straight up embarassed lol  
> jk, I just should read it after I write, huh. (lmao, yeah, as if that's gonna happen)  
> ANYWAY, THANK YOU FOR THE FIRST KUDOS, I SEE YOU AND I REALLY APPREACIATE THAT!!!!!


	2. Sapnap makes a call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in conclusion, Dream is kind of confused

Dream was sitting only in his grey sweatpants, finishing his fourth beer this night. His air conditioning somehow overheated and he was on the edge of tears, because open windows weren't doing as good, even when he opened them in his whole apartment.

  
Following his thought process, it was a perfect night to get wasted on his own, because what else he was supossed to do?

  
His cat, Patches, walked beside him and looked him deep in the eyes with, what he interpreted, was a big disapproval.

  
'Shut uuuup' he groaned, closing his eyes. 'If I close my eyes I can't see you, so that means you also can't see me'

  
She only snorted and shifted her attention to her empty bowl.

  
As he was standing up, his phone started ringing aggressively. He looked at it and raised his eyebrow when he read Sapnap's name on the screen.

  
'Oh shit, you actually picked up' Sapnap sounded surprised.

  
'Of course I fucking picked up, isn't that what the phone is for?' Dream rolled his eyes, putting the phone between his ear and shoulder, at the same time opening can with cat food. He clucked at Patches, which already started meowing and screaming, fidgeting with excitement near her bowl. 'What do you want? It's really late, dickhead'

  
'Well, you still picked up, you ass' said Sapnap with a sneer.

  
Dream couldn't not smile at that. He kind of missed his banters with Sapnap, but there was no way he'd said that without being called or rather shouted at 'PUSSY' through the phone.

  
'I just got the house with my boy, George, I told you about him.' Sapnap started, but Dream immediately interrupted him.

  
'Wait, what house?' he asked confused.

  
'His aunt's hose, you bitch. I told you, he asked me to help him with the flowers and shit.'

  
'Ohhh, yes, I remember now' Dream tapped his forhead with the lid from the can, lost in thoughts. 'And you wanted to make an appointment for a tattoo, right?'

  
'Sweet, so your brain still works actually!' Sapnap shouted in fake desbelief and Dream felt as his lips strech in a really wide smile.

  
'I think I can manage to put you somwhere in the schedule' he finally said. 'I bet you'll choose something stupid or fucking cheesy'

  
'Then I'm happy to announce, that it's none of your damn busines what I'll put on my skin, m o m' said Sapnap, definitely with mouth full of something. 'You're there just to deliver it, not to morally question if that's a good idea or not'

  
'Okay, smartass, we'll see' snorted Dream.

  
'Yeah, you'll see shit, I'm sure of that one' the other side of the call munched violently. 'Oh, and hands off Gogy or I'll bite'

  
'Gogy?' Dream laughed. 'I don't know if u realize, but it's hard to be attracted to anyone or anything if especially you call them like that'

  
'You're saying that now, just wait 'till you see him' huffed Sapnap. 'Shit, this sandwich is really fucking good'

  
'Wait, what? What do you mean by that?"

  
'By what? "Fucking good sandwich"?'

  
'Don't give me that shit now, dude! You know what I mean'

  
Sapnap laughed really loud into Dream's ear through the call.

  
'Well, if I you're asking me so nicely I don't think I have any other choice but to tell you' he chuckled in Dream's least favorite way. 'In my opinion, he's tottally your type'

  
'I don't have a t y p e' Dream immeditely said, trying to bury deep in himself first signs of interest.

  
'Yeah, right, and I'm Beyonce' Sapnap took another bite of his sandwich. 'I mean, to be completely honest with you, I could let you to try get his attention and I'd have the time of my life just by seeing you fail miserably. Holy Cow, that'd be the funniest shit in the world!' Sapnap laughed out loud at the idea alone.

  
'Yeah?' said Dream, trying to keep his cool. 'Then take him with you to the studio'

  
'I like your style, Mr. Clay. I'll try to convince him to go with me'

  
'Cool. And don't call me like that'

  
'But like, that's your name? Dumb fuck'

  
'Maybe I just don't fucking like it, ever thought about that, genius?'

  
'Oh, shut the fuck up'

  
'Love you too, Sap. I'll call you tommorow if there will be any room for you in the studio schedule, okay?'

  
'Yessir. Goodnight, you little bitch'

  
'Bye, Sap'

  
He hid his phone in the pocket of sweatpants and sit down on the couch, letting himself melt together with the plush covering and gooey night air. Patches dissapeared somwhere, probbly taking her well deserved beauty nap in the pile of his dirty clothes. He licked his lips and frowned, staring at the ceiling that was flooded in the green light, coming from leds he bought on Amazon and was quite proud of himself when he finally installed them.

  
Finally, he closed his eyes, while Sapnap's words were echoed in his brain with the subtlety of a drill.

  
Y o u r t y p e.

  
His hand unconsciously went up to his bridge piercing to play with it, as always, when he was irritated or couldn't quite catch on what was happening.

  
'What the fuck' he whispered to himself.

  
He obviously d i d n ' t had a type. What the hell would that even mean? Stupid Sapnap. So what, if most of his exes shared the same the most noticeable features, like dark hair and rather light complexion? It didn't mean shit, especially when Sapnap acted like he knew everything about his preferences in dating, whether it were girls or boys.

  
We'll see, he thought. Maybe Sapnap doesn't know him at all and George will be least intresting person in the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I managed to somehow write two chapters, tho I'm not really satisfied with the lenght of them... :///  
> Still, I hope you liked it! I'd appreciate constructive criticism if you have antyhing to add, i guess...  
> rn I'll simply dissolve, bc my brain is melting lol  
> (really really REALLY big thnks if u read this, i'll try my best to write soon more!! <3)


	3. Auntie's kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they eat breakfast, because they need to be strong boiz oof

George was already out of the bathroom by the 12AM, all dressed and freshly showered, when he showed up in the kitchen.

'Hello, darling! Did you sleep well?' his aunt greeted him, already by the stove with a spatula in hand. She put her long, dark hair in a low ponytail, which already was in flour she was using to make fluffy pancakes for breakfast.

'It was as good as it can be after nine hour flight with Sapnap bitching about anything, all the time' he said and laughed when she smacked him in the arm with a kitchen towel.

'If I was your mother, you'd be now washing your mouth with soap!' she warned him and turned back to the dough, but he still could hear smile in her voice.

'I'm lucky you're not, then'

'Yes, you are'

They found themself in warm, comfortable silence. George watched his aunt's back as she was working on the dough to be well mixed and free from lumps. He liked that he could easily find with his eyes a few gray strands in her hair. _Somehow it looks good on her_ , he thought as they shimmered in gold rays of sunshine peeking through the window and delicate lace curtains.

'How are you?' he asked before he could think about it more. 'I mean... You know'

She looked at him over the shoulder, face twisted in some kind of emotion that he wasn't capable of naming.

'Well... I've definitely been better' she laughed, but this time it was weak, as if she didn't managed to hide it well. George could feel his heart shrink and ache with pain.

'But hey' she dusted flour off her hands and cupped both of his cheeks between her dry fingers and patted him lightly. 'Don't be sad. I'm pretty sure I'll be okay after taking the treatment'

'But who says...' His voice suddenly got stuck in his throat. 'Just... What if it's n o t going to work...?' He quickly blinked a few times, trying to chase away the stinging feeling in his eyes.

'It will work.' She looked at him now with a sharp look. 'It will work, because probably one of the best oncologist in Florida is taking care of me. My good friend recommended him to me, he has really good opinions on the internet and his clinic is highly rated. And do you think I'm stupid? Of course it will work! Hundred percent. After all, I'm trusting him with my life. Have a little faith in me, would you?' She fondly clapped his left cheek and then ruffled his hair, again with a smile bright as the sunrise. 'Now go check on your friend. Both of you need to eat, since it's going to be a really busy day!'

And just like that, she let him go and turned back to the dough, now warming up butter on the pan to make first portion of pancakes, while humming something under her breath, only slightly out of tune.

George blinked and sniffed loudly. Then he decided it was time to wake up Sapnap.

*

Before Sapnap realized what was going on, he saw through his still lidded, sleepy eyes delirious figure of George, who was leaning over him.

'Move your fat ass' He whispered and then tore the cover off him.

'DUDE!' Sapnap screamed with all lung capacity he had, when all of his body got suddenly cold. 'I'll fucking kill you, dude, I swear on my mom's _Adobo_ recipe!'

'Shut up and come help!' Shouted back at him George, already gone, probably from the stairs or the hallway of the house, based on where his voice was coming from.

Sapnap grunted loudly.

'What a baby' George said, apparently to himself.

'You know I'm not deaf, right?'

In respone he only heard chuckling.

He rubbed his face and then he gathered himself to get dressed and go brush his teeth.

'Look who finally decided to join us!' George's aunt greeted him as soon as he showed up in the kitchen, with incredibly wide and honest smile as she was placing plate of freshly made pancakes on the table. 'I hope you managed to rest at least a little bit, because after you eat I really need your help in the store, boys'

'Oh yeah, sure' He said, sitting in the chair and glanced with visible disgust at George, who huffed with smile into his cup of coffe. 

He looked at food in front of them and raised one eyebrow.

'Damn, if I knew before I'd get a breakfast straight up from Wattpad stories, I'd try to look at least a bit more presentable. Thank you.' He said and loaded on a fork at least three pancakes.

'As if that'd help you' snorted George and then squealed when Sapnap kicked him under the table. 

'Oh well, about the pancakes... It's actually the only thing I can do without messing up' George's aunt said with a slight embarrassment. 

'Lol' said George, stuffing his face with food.

'Did you just... LOL'ed out loud? Did I just heard that right?' Sapnap didn't know if he was amused or really disgusted now. 'Oh my god, you need to be civilized, dude. I'll look on the internet for a tutorial for dummies how to act like a decent human being'

'Shut up' the other retorted.

George's aunt was leaning against the door frame, listening to them with a badly hidden, wandering smile on her face. Then she clapped in her hands, to get their attention.

'Boys, I'll be downstairs in the shop. When you're finished, clean up after yourself and come to the shop. George, you know the way, right?'

George nodded his head.

'Great! Then you should also remember where are the uniform shirts. Get changed and then come help me with the fresh delivery. See you soon!'

She waved them and dissapeared inside the house.

They remained silent after that for a while, finishing food on their plates and loudly slurping their coffies, while looking through the window at the quickly passing morning. 

'Hey' started George.

'Sup'

'Did you talked to someone yesterday in the evening or did I made that up?'

'Oh! Yeah, actually I did talked to someone.' Sapnap stabbed one of the last pieces of his pancake. 'I have this one friend, who's a tattoo artist. He actually lives here and works in a studio full time, so i thought I'd make an appointment'

' _What_? My little SappyNappy will be getting a _tattoo_?' George gasped in disbelief, covering his mouth. 'That's not how I raised you..."

'Bite me' laughed Sapnap. 

He looked at George, frowning a bit at the thought of his yesterday's conversation with Dream. His mocking tone still echoed somewhere in his head.

_'Yeah? Then take him with you to the studio.'_

He visibly shook his head, as if he was trying to throw the thought away, which caused George to raise both of his eyebrows in silent question.

'Nothing' he said. 'Actually... Would you want to go with me there?'

'Huh? Where?'

'I mean... I'm supposed to meet with him and decide about the tattoo this week. Do you want to go with me there? You know, as a moral support, _of course_ '

' _Of course_ ' repeated George after him, smiling slightly at his plate. 'Sure. Why not. Free show of you crying your eyes out because something huwts, owie owie? I'm definitely interested'

'Oh my god' Sapnap stood up and took both of their plates and mugs and putted them in the sink. 'When exactly did you became such an ass?'

'No idea' mumbled George. 'But I think I know from who I got it'

'Don't talk about it as if it's some kind of disease, dude'

As they were leaving the kitchen and going down the stairs to pick up their uniforms, Sapnap couldn't keep himself from thinking, that something inside was telling him that introducing Dream to George wasn't one of the greates ideas he had.

He decided to ignore it anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again  
> thank you for reading! now i'm AGAIN going the fuck to sleep, why i do this to myself at this ungodly hour, i have really no idea  
> still, i hope you enjoyed the chapter <3  
> (i'll check for typos tommorow, i'm a weak betch, what more can i say)


	4. Birthday bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream rushes at breakneck speed to the nearest florists.

The phone started ringing about half hour ago and still hasn't stopped.

'Christ' snarled Dream, getting out from his bedding and tossing it aside, finally getting out of bed to get to the continually ringing device. He almost tripped over, because of one of the socks he threw on the floor yesterday, without giving it much of a thought then. 

The screen displayed name of his coworker, Robert.

'W h a t?' he finally answered the phone with poorly hid rage in the tone of his voice.

'What? _What_ , dude? I'll tell you fucking what!' he frowned when he heard even more enraged Robert than him. 'I'll tell you fucking what, when you finally get your stupid ass overe here, you fucknut. Do you have any idea what time is it?'

'Wait' Dream in pure terror looked at his screen to check the time. He was terribly late. 'Oh my god, I'm so fucking late'

'Yeah, my reaction was pretty similar'

'Shit. Shit, shit, shit, I'm so sorry, I'll get there soon' he said, looking around bedroom in search of any clean clothes he could put on himself quickly before leaving his apartment. 

'Well, I'm glad you at least apologized. By the way, did you remembered that today is Anne's birthday?'

Anne. Another one of his coworkers from the studio.

'...Fuck' he muttered, as he put the call on the speaker and tossed the phone on the bed.

''Uh, I knew it'll be like that. Well, if you stop on the way here to get her some nice bouquet and a box of chocolates, then I'll forget that you overslept today. And it won't affect your paycheck'

'Why though?' he stopped, one leg already in his black cargo pants. 

Robert sighed heavily on the other side of the call.

'I also forgot it was her birthday'

*

'FUCK!'

'Sapnap, you will scare away the customers!'

They were working on the outside of the shop, transplanting new flowers into pots and covering them with fresh soil. Both George and Sapnap were already sweaty and hot from the sun warming they backs with unyielding light and heat of the day.

'It's not my fault that you gave me this little bitches! They bit me!' Sapnap violently shook a large bouquet of red roses, still with spikes, that he was holding.

'Oh my god, don't shake them! They're not one of your playstations pad, goddamit' George took them from him and looked at them. 'Did you tried to put them in the pot?'

'Yeah, you told me to, d u h' 

'You fucking moron, they don't even have _roots_ ' he carefully put them in a vase with water. 'By the way, they're flowers. They can't bite, they don't have teeth'

'Well, they did anyway' huffed Sapnap, tense as he picked up a sack of soil. 'Fuck, that's heavy'

George rose up, earlier bent in half for past hour, while taking care of flowers in boxes, sorting them and then taking to the shop. His aunt was in custody of deciding which ones will be shown on display in front of the window and which they should arrange somewhere in the rest of the shop.

His back cracked loudly as he stretched with loud sigh, drawing out his hands up in air. Both his uniform shirt and apron with logo of the shop were dirty from the sweat, smeared soil and water. His hands also weren't in the best condition, all scratched from the spikes, leafs or roots that he was working with all afternoon, still holding the secateur.

'Gogy, I'll take a break, okay? Nature is calling me to take a big, fat, loud du-' shouted Sapnap from the inside of the store.

'Don't! Even finish that sentence! Just go!' George shouted back and closed his eyes with a tired smile, hearing Sapnap's cackling getting gradually muffled as he walked up the stairs back to the residental part od the building. 

Now, George was alone, standing in the sun, propping up on both of his sides with his hands and looking around at the street, that was so full of life; at people rushing somewhere, cars driving by, plants and weeds that were breaking it's way thruogh the pavement or at the group of stray cats, acting like the whole world belonged to them.

He got so lost in thoughts, he didn't hear someone approaching him from behind.

'OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE FLOWERS HERE!' someone screamed behind him.

'WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed back, really loud, almost like a young women getting mugged.

Later he'd tell Sapnap that the scream was to assert dominance, but in reality George screamed for two reasons; first, the guy who screamed first scared the living shit out of him and second, George cut himself accidentally with the secateur he was still holding.

'Oh shit, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, my bad.' huffed the guy, as George turned to him; the guy was gasping for air, leaning on his knees with heart shaped box, probably filled with chocolates. 

When he stood up, George kinda forgot his fingers were bleeding.

The guy in front of him was wearing black cargo pants and loose, bright green hoodie without sleeves. Under the hood on his head were showing strands of messy hair, that George the closest as he could say was dirty blond. 

The guy's lips looked chapped. George also noticed that he had a small scar in the left corner of his mouth and freckles that were scattered on his face, neck and arms.

Half lidded, green eyes studied his face for a moment and then turned to his bleeding middle and ring-finger. At the sight of blood, green eyes opened wider than before.

'Holy fuck! You're bleeding!' the guy shouted.

George finally blinked and paid attention to his hand.

'Uh, yeah, it seems like they do' he said stupidly, almost instantly regretting opening his mouth.

 _Oh god, he's so fucking tall_ , he thought and glanced at him carefully as the stranger was looking for something in his pockets.

 _And unfortunately kinda my type. Yuck_ , he looked around trying to find anything good enough to wipe off the blood, wrinkling his nose at himself.

'Can I take a look at it?' asked The Tall Guy™. George hesitated a bit, but he let him take his wounded hand in larger ones that belonged to the stranger.

They stood there, in front of his aunt's shop as people and cars were passing by. Blonde guy desinfected his wounds and wiped off any remains of blood with wet tissues he surprisingly had, and George stood there with his pale hand in his darker, all dirty and sweaty.

 _He has a brigde piercing_ , thought George while looking at strangers concentrated face.

'Here' he said finally with wide smile and George looked at his fingers and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of two green plasters with white smiley faces.

'Thanks. Anyway, can I help you with something? I think you said something about us having flowers' he said a bit mean, but it seemed that the stranger didn't mind.

In fact, he looked like he ejnoyed that kind of tone falling frome Georoge's mouth.

'Yes, I finally found some flower shop. Do you have like, by any chance, a bouquet that says "sorry I forgot that today was your birthday, happy birthday by the way''?' he asked with a straight face.

George bursted out laughing. 

'I feel so bad for whoever it is' he said still laughing, turning back to the now slightly blushed with embarrassment stranger. 'I think I can make you small one really quick. Let me think'

He hummed to himself and started picking right flowers from different vases.

*

Dream observed every move of short florist as he was making a bouquet for him. Somehow he didn't wanted to miss anything, as his long, pale hands were reaching for flowers and touching it with pretty, thin fingers.

'So' the flower boy started talking, but Dream was focused on his pink, shiny lips. 'We have here gerbera flowers, which sends a message of wishing general happiness and joy.' He pointed at the yellow flowers. 'Then we have white roses, in my opinion closest if you want to apologise. And then I allowed myself to add some daisies, just because I think they're pretty' 

_He has a British accent._

'I like it. I think it's cute.' Dream admitted appreciatively. He felt some kind of heat building up in his stomach when the flower boy smiled at him.

Dream paid with credit card and was about to leave, when he decided to look at the young florist for the last time.

'Do you maybe... I mean...' he stuttered for the first time in a long time. 'Do you work here?' 

It came off really weird and Dream was sure that flower guy noticed it.

 _He definitely noticed,_ he thought, feeling how his back and palm side of hands started covering with sweat as the flower guy in apron raised one of his dark eyebrows.

'Yeah, I'll be here for a while. Why?' he asked, smiling mockingly at him and Dream felt something twist in his stomach pleasantly.

'Maybe I should start coming here more often, then' said Dream.

'Maybe you should' florist answered and waved him with a smile as he was leaving the shop.

He exactly knew what he got himself into, when rest of the day, even during work, he spent on remembering pink lips, dark hair, blue shirt behind linen apron and one of the brightest smiles he has ever seen.

Oh, Dream was absolutely l o v i n g this.

*

'Duuuuude' Sapnap said when he finally got out of the toilet. 'Not to say anthing but that was a _real_ battle. I almost lost!' he chuckled loudly as he showed up again in the shop.

George wasn't there, or at least his mind wasn't. When Sapnap entered, he was leaning against the counter with smile wandering across his face, while lookind at his hand, propping his face with the other one.

Then he said;

'I think I met someone today' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO u thought  
> *thank you for reading, i'll see you in the next chapter!! <3)


	5. Lustful train of thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW CONTENT WARNING!)
> 
> Sometimes summer nights go on forever 'till you find solution for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i'm back from my weekend. it was cool.  
> now back to the ff cuz i left u with a cliffhanger LMAO  
> i probably should be locked in horny jail, but oh well  
> anyway, ENJOY<3<3

Even if George loved how in Florida summer was lurking from every corner and crack in the wall or in the floor, he couldn't help but think how light and warm inside he was feeling, as if he was in the middle of spring.

'I'm gone for twenty minutes and you're already planning wedding and future with some hot stranger? Unnaceptable. I hope I'm at least on the guest list' sighed over dramatically Sapnap.

'You're not...' George's answer was interrupted by Sapnap's offended gasp. '...Because I don't even know him. Scratch that, I don't even know his name or if he will even show up here again'

'But you hope he will' Sapnap grinned at him and laughed when George didn't answered.

'Let's finish this up' he said instead, trying to ignore Sapnap's tryumphant smirk when they lifted on of the last boxes with flowers.

'By the way, I hope you don't have any plans for friday, because we're going to meet up with my boy Dream' Sapnap said while flicking off dirt from his hands.

'Dream?' George laughed, looking at him. 'What a weird name'

'Well, it's not his real name. That's his nickname. Maybe if he'll like you he'll tell you his real one'

'You won't tell me?'

Sapnap looked him dead in the eye.

'I never snitch on daddy'

*

Dream tossed his keys on the cupboard after shutting front door behind him, humming something quietly but with undeniable joy.

Patches stretched and came to greet him with loud purr, almost as if she was asking how was his day.

'Very good, thanks for asking, kid' he bent over and picked her up, placing in his arms like a little baby.

She definitely liked it.

'Work went pretty well today. I got a few appointments and during one I think this girl that wanted that bigass dreamcatcher on her thigh, well, I think she was hitting on me. But you know what?'

She purred sleepily.

'I met someone today'

She opened one of her green eyes, intrigued. He laughed at that.

'I knew that'd interest you. I went to get that birthday bouquet... And there he was, him and his pretty eyes, lips and slim body... God, I'm so cheesy'

She bit his finger lightly but with agreement.

'I know, I know. But I'm planning to visit him soon and try to take him out on a date'

He finally put her down. She blinked.

'Don't look at me like that, I'll do it! Seriously' he pointed at her.

She snorted in a " _yeah, s u r e_ " way and turned over.

He scoffed at that and went to throw himself on the bed, getting out phone from his pocket and texting Sapnap tattoo design, he had made today in studio.

*

'That' said George's aunt, placing in kitchen mittens steaming lasagna straight from the oven on the table with a smile. 'Is a thank you for today, boys'

'Oh, I mised it so much' said George with clossed eyes and dreamy face. 'I think the last time you made it was, I don't know, at least two years ago?'

'You mean, when I visited you and your parents in Brighton?'

'Probably, yeah'

'How about you, Sapnap? Do you like it?'

Sapnap was to busy eating to answer.

Soon all of them have finished and George's aunt stood up from the table.

'Again, thanks for today, boys. I'm going to pack my things up, because tomorrow before noon my friend is going to pick me up' she said, while grabbing a mug refilled with tea. 'So, good night to both of you. I won't be worried about the shop leaving it to you'

'We're really glad to hear that' Sapnap smiled at her.

George grabbed her hand before she left the kitchen.

'Wake me up tommorow before you go, okay?' he asked.

She frowned.

'Are you sure? You can sleep instead a bit longer, you deserve it after today...'

'Yeah, I know. But I want to say goodbye before you go'

'Oh. Okay. Then I guess I have no other choice' she said and her eyes crinkled from the smile.

She kissed him on the top of his head before saying good night to them and then went up to her room.

'Man' said Sapnap, still looking at the kitchen door. 'She's really sweet'

'Yeah' replied George, lost in thoughts with gaze locked somewhere in the wall.

Sapnapn glanced at him. He was too quiet, Sapnap knew him to well. 

'I bet I'd whoop your ass in macao' ha said casually, with almost bored expression looking at his nails.

George suddenly was both mind and body in his auntie's kitchen again.

'Better fear for your life then, loser' he muttered, taking out cards from the chest of a drawer.

'Winner get's one wish. It can be anything, as long as it's not too fucked up. Loser can’t ask any questions, even if it’s weird' said Sapnap and geroge nodded.

'Deal. Prapare to get your ass destroyed'

As they were playing (and sometimes swearing quietly), night behind the window slowly shifted into pale morning, while kitchen table gradually filled with even more mugs with used tea bags in them and plastic packagings after snacks.

'Macao and after' finally said George and Sapnap groaned loudly.

'I'm starting to fear for my life' he admitted and George laughed with pure joy.

'You should. I'll think o something and let you know what I want, so prapare'

'Ugh, f i n e'

'For now I think it'd be wise to finally go to bed' Geoge stretched, yawning widely.

'Yeah, I support that idea' Sapnap rubbed his tired eyes, also yawning.

They tidied up and went upstairs to their bedrooms.

'Good night' waved George.

'Night, Gogy. I hope you'll dream of your hunk'

'Oh my god, Sapnap, s h u t u p'

Sapnap closed his doors with uncontollable evil giggle. George only rolled his eyes at his friends behaviour and shutted his door.

He standed there for a while, allowing himself to recall mental imagine of the tall guy from todays morning.

He closed his eyes and it hit him almost like a train.

Train of thoughts, to be exact. 

Recollection of strangers cologne, curious eyes full of playful sparks, looking all over him, chapped lips, that looked so warm... All of it send shivers down his spine as he layed back on his bed, covering eyes with his forearm.

Suddenly, the presence of two green plasters with smiley faces on his fingers was too obvious. The reminiscence of uknown touch felt so hot and heavy everywhere George remembered he was touched by those careful fingers.

He gasped quietly, feeling warmth spilling on his cheeks, as he opened his eyes widely and realised something.

_I wouldn't want him to be careful with me._

'Holy shit' he whispered to himself, covering his mouth, now fully blushed. 

His head was full of chaos now.

_Then what e x a c t l y would I want?_

He closed his eyes again.

He remembered that the guy had nice hands. George thought he reallt liked them and, not without shame, he also thought he'd wanted them on his neck, in his mouth and hair.

He trembled, recalling to himself a memory of half lidded green eyes that in his fantasy would gaze at him with desire to devour him whole, at the same time tightening the grip of one of hands on his neck. His back arched and he whined quietly, imagining heat of chapped, pretty lips on his skin. He thought that sooner or later they'd leave him all bruised and marked, along with hands that'd left red traces of spanking on his ass...

For a quick second, George came back to his senses. He swallowed hardly, rising on elbows and looked down.

He was painfully hard now.

'Fuck' he covered his eyes with both of his hands, face beet red.

 _Hard_ , he thought with burning shame, _Because of a s t r a n g e r_.

 _Hot stranger_ , said another part of him, the horny one. _Really your type, stranger_.

'Ugh, whatever' he said to himself, reaching down his pants.

He huffed through gritted teeth, when his hand slided under his boxers and gripped his member at the base. Instead his own palm and fingers, he imagined the same hand covered in freckles that took care of his cuts.

He remembered, that the guy looked like he'd like to do a dirty talk, which George was all in for.

So his mind took care of this one too.

'You look like a little slut right now' he could almost hear the whisper, spoken with a shadow of a cheeky smile. 'Soooo needy. So riled up. Just from my hand'

George whined again, pressing his face in the pillow to muffle the sounds he was making, as he allowed the hand to start moving, gradually faster and faster.

'So loud, just from little touching' now voice was in his left ear. 'Acting all nice durng the day, but really you're just one, unruly boy, hm? I think I should teach you some discipline today'

Fingers found his nipples under material of shirt, pinching them, while the other hand was paying attention to the tip of his cock, now leaking with precum. He bit his lower lip, hardly recognising the taste of blood with his hazed mind.

His body tensed up when hand on him closed into a fist, ruthlessly pumping him up and down. He was panting, shivering from his nipples and imagine of stranger above him in the dark, as he could feel orgasm building up in his stomach.

Green eyes flashed in the darkness of his mind with thirst and longing, when one last sentence reached him in that arousing, amused, rasp tone.

'Greedy little w h o r e'

George quickly covered his lips, trying to muffle his loud moan. 

'Oh, _f u c k_!' he choked on words, his hips twitching, trying to take the most from approaching orgasm. He pulled his shirt up with trembling hand, now all wet from saliva and pursed his lips with last movements of hand on his cock.

Heat exploded in his gut, flooding him with pleasure as he came on his hand and stomach, trying his best not to make any sounds. His legs were trembling and he whined with desperation, overstimulating the tip until he couldn't take it anymore.

He blinked a few times, takin deep breaths and trying to adjust himself into the darknees around him and the silence of the night.

Big, covered in freckles hands, shining, green eyes and lips with small scar in the corner, streched in a cocky smile dissapeared, leaving him with his own hands and realization of post-excitement delusions.

He was too tired to even begin wondering if he should see someone after jacking off to a 'hot stranger guy', as Sapnap would say. He stripped from clothes still laying on bed, wiping his hand and stomach with shirt and then tossing it away in the corner of the room.

He buried himself naked in the sheets, closing heavy eyelids and burying his face in the pillow with soft smile caused by fulfillment, allowing himself to think of green eyes, small cut on lips, dirty blond hair and black cargo pants.


	6. Take care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George spends last morning with his aunt and says goodbye (for now).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYYYY hi  
> yeah i couldn't stop myself from including stwawbewwy gogy here lol  
> also this one is shorter but i'll try to make up for it in the next chapter, no promises tho  
> (i'm actually so f u c k i n g tired&mad™ i can't even cuz i missclicked AGAIN for the love of god and deleted whole chapter qadjwefekwjdnjndhsfd so here's another reason why it's shorter; i kinda need to sleep lame i know)  
> ((so i'm back at it again, with all the horny and willing to cry/smash something ayy))  
> i'm really glad that this ff is getting quite a bit of attention! i appreaciate all kudos and comments, eSPECIALLY comments, oh boy i'd smooch every one of you, you little bastards<333333  
> ENJOY!! <3333

Sound of little sweet songs singed by birds and morning light filtered through white, cotton curtains into the bedroom. George opend one of his heavy eyelids and groaned loudly, almost burning his eyes out from the sun.

He sat on the bed and looked around. His face scrunched up at the sight of himself in the mirror, with messy bedhair and naked torso, while the rest f him was still buried under soft covers. He blinked lazily a few times and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room.

Cold wave of realization flooded his whole body when he noticed pile of clothes on the floor. When he remembered w h y exactly they were there, shame and disbelief hit him in the face with awful hot blush.

 _Like a horny fucking teenager_ , he thought with terror, looking at the pile with hand over his mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly with pain. He knew that it didn't mattered if it was a shirt or pants, they still were prbably stuck together with evidence of yesterday's crime.

 _As if jacking off to the image of a total stranger wasn't bad enough_ , rage and abashment were fighting over taking contol in him when he stood up to do something with the clothes. 

Shame won, when the covers have fallen down, revealing his naked body.

He jumped, when someone knocked to his door.

'George, darling? You wanted me to wake you up' the door said with his aunt's voice. 'I'm going to the kitchen, do you want me to make you some tea?'

'Y-yeah, thanks! Give me a minute and I'll be there' pure fear was running in his veins instead of blood as he was sprinting across his room to dump dirty clothes into the laundry bin. He almost cried out loud, when in the corner oh his eye he catched a glimpse of his ass in the mirror.

'Don't rush it! I have at least another hour. I'll be downstairs' her voice passed his door as he went down the stairs and disappeared in the other part of the house. 

He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth without looking at his sinful face, next opening his closet to pick something to wear. Someting, that'd make him feel like he was still innocent and with pure mind. Sex? Sexual desires and fantasies? Masturbation? Nope. Never heard of them. 

He risked it and finally put on a pink shirt with picture of strawberry milk and grey sweatpants. 

And yeah, maybe he was exaggerating, but there was no one who could make fun of him for that. Or at least he'll make sure there isn't, like for example Sapnap, who wouldn't let him live if he knew. 

He finally went to the kitchen, where his aunt greeted him with smile, as always.

'Hello, darling. Did you sleep well?'

'Uh' he said awkwardly.

'Bad dream?'

'Yeah, kinda' lie smoothly left his mouth, still leaving bad after taste. 'But I don't really remember it now.'

'Oh, I'm sorry. In that case I hope the rest of your dreams here will be nice and worth remembering' she slurped unintentionally from her cup full with tea to the edge. 'Aw shucks, it's hot'

'I hope so too' he scratched back of his head and slipped fingers behind the ear of his mug. 

He frowned when it seemed to him that he heard some kind of melody coming from not afar. He strained his hearing, trying to recognise the melody and his aunt was looking at him with curious and at the same time amused expression from above her cup.

'...Frank Sinatra?' he said finally, unsure.

She nodded.

'I actually have a few of his vinyls'

'Vinyls? I didn't know you have a gramophone!' 

'Well' she smiled gently at him. 'I don't remember you asking me about it'

'Oh right, that might be the case' he laughed, tracing with fingertips the surface of the mug where it was more convex than the rest. The pattern for some reason portrayed a fat, blue bird with litted cigarette in his beak.

'If you're interested, I have a whole shelfs filled with vinyls. You can use them if you want' she offered and he nodded his head violently. She laughed at her cup, hooking teeth on the porcelain. 'I thought so' 

'I mean, I'm not surprised. After all you know me pretty well'

'Yeah' she was now somewhere distant, probably in her mind. But just by looking at her face he could tell it was a nice place. 'Yeah, I really do'

Her phone laying near them on the table suddenly vibrated and then started loudly ringing. She picked it up and made a quiet, surprised noise when recognised her friend's name.

'Hello?' her eyes got wide. 'What? Already?'

She turned to the window and pushed away one of the curtains; in front of the flower shop was parked red pickup, which honked few times.

'Oh. Alright. But give me a minute, would you? I want t say goodbye to my nephew. Yes. Thanks'

She hung up. 

'I never really liked surprises' she said quietly, with sour smile this time. George could tell her faith in this whole trip and tratment was wavering.

She looked up at him, when he reached for her hand that was on the table and covered it with his.

'I'm still glad that I got to see you and spend some time together' he looked her in the eyes. 'Even if it was short, that's the most important part. And I k n o w, that I'll be waiting here for you until your treatment is over'

He stood up to hug her when she sniffed.

'Oh George' her voice was trembling a bit. 'When did you had time to grow up to be such a sweet, responsible young man?'

He laughed and she echoed him, face in his chest as he was patting her head. Her hand landed on his shoulder blade and stroked him tenderly.

'I hope that whoever is worthy of your heart will treat you well, because you deserve it.' 

He felt his cheeks heating up.

'Auntie..."

'Hush it, boy. Now help me with my luggage' 

He took out all her bags in front of the store, where greeted them his aunt's friend.

'Call me if you have any questions' his aunt pulled down her window and waved at him. 'And call me just to talk. I like listening to your rambling'

'Pfff, I love you too' he rolled his eyes and squeled when she pinched his stomach. 'Text me when you'll get there'

Last thing he saw was her thumb up. Then window closed and pick up pulled out of the small parking lot, disappearing in clouds of exhaust fumes and sunlight.

So he stood there for a while, breathing in and out cold air, slowly heating up from the sun. 

Now he had keys to the florists and house, shop to take care of and Sapnap to wake up.

Somehow he knew that the last one will be the most challenging. 


	7. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has at least five breakdowns and Sapnap's got a gamer bladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you belive if i told you that AGAIN, fucking AGAIN i deleted by accident my last draft?  
> i'm not even kidding i have no idea how tf i did it so many times asjfiosjfnfjkvnaklvnaklvnsklcfbvlkankd i'm SO MADD  
> anyway, enjoy, i'll try not to smash the absolute fuck out of my laptop and then throw myself out of the window<333  
> DON'T BE AFRAID TO LEAVE COMMENTS, THEY REALLY MAKE MY DAY!!!!!!!

Few days have passed since Dream met his pretty flower boy and still haven't showed up in his shop again. He was flooded with designing new projects and arranging appointments, so it was hard to manage to squeeze enough free time in his schedule for teasing the florist in his free time.

So, unfortunately, these past days Dream could only fantasize about lovely, cheeky smile, teasing glance, soft looking lips and nervous hands that all the time were playing with the edge of white apron.

Sometimes, when he didn't have to be extremely focused on what he was doing, his mind unconsciously slipped to less innocent thoughts.

For example, his mind offered him imagines of said pink lips wrapped around his thumb, while teary, brown eyes were looking up at him with absent gaze. All of that while he was correcting the design in front of a customer. 

Or when he was getting everything ready for next session, his brain would torture him with wonder, of how would feel that blushed cheek in his hand? Or soft skin under his fingertips, along with long neck and torso?

Needles to say, Dream had a hard time hiding his boner at work. 

But the a b s o l u t e worst were late evenings, when he was alone in his apartment, laying in empty bed or taking a long shower. They usually ended with frustration, handful of lube and abused lower lip from biting, because nothing could distract him enough from thinking.

Thinking about soft moans, hands pinned down in scattered sheets, dripping saliva or his own hands clenched on slim hips and waist, while nails of the other pair of hands were scratching foggy tiles, in the accompaniament of weak begging for mercy.

These nightly illusions were haunting him fiercely and, frankly speaking, with too much detail for seeing someone one, on top of it fully clothed.

So when Dream woke up on Thursday morning with completely drenched underwear, he was at least preplexed.

W e t.

D r e am.

Dream had a fucking w e t d r e a m. It wasn't even funny at this point.

He groaned loudly, getting out of bed, snatching fresh boxers from wardrobe and then almost dashing to the bathroom.

While soaking his dirty boxers in water, he accidentally glanced right at the shower, now looking extremely normal, which was a strange variation after whole night of horny, teenager-like dreams. His face flushed in sudden rememberance of whimpers and soft voice calling his name through the nightly bliss.

He tried to ignore it.

When he finished and tossed wet piece of clothing on a radiator, he grabbed orange juice from kitchen and came to the living room, only to throw himself on the sofa.

Patches meowed, announcing her presence before he could even see her. Her fluffy tail brushed his hanging in the air hand.

'Don't say a damn thing' he warned her, pointing at the cat's face. 'Also good morning'

She sniffed his finger and then jumped on his chest.

'Oof, you're heavy. Have you gained weight?' he asked her and she wasn't looking very thrilled about the question. 'Maybe I should put you on a diet? My little chubby girl' he clucked at her, streaching out hand to stroke her head.

She dodged it successfully.

He yawned and reached instead for his phone, vibrating in pocket on the coffe table with incoming call. He answered it before checking from who it was.

'Hello?'

'Sup, bitch'

'Sapnap!' Dream smiled, sitting up. Patches snorted in displeasure. 

'Hi, Dream. I'm just calling to check on the tattoo design. Is it finished?'

Dream gasped.

'If you'd really love me, you'd check every email I sent you. It's almost like I'm being cheated on...' he said with shaky voice, pretending to sniff.

'Shut up, idiot' laughed Sapnap. 'If that's the case then I'll look through my mailbox. I was too busy lately, I din't have even strenght to lift my phone'

'Yeah' Dream smiled at himself, petting Patches when she finally let him. 'Riiiight"

'I'm serious, dude! George is actually fucking mental, he called yesterday his aunt if he could order even more gerbera flowers, because _apparently_ there is the greatest demand for them from all of these goddamn little bitches. And you know what?' he could clearly hear disbelief in Sapnap's voice. 'She _agreed_. Fuck, she agreed'

'So you're actually working your ass off, huh' Dream scoffed with amusement.

'You have no idea how much he's fucking invested in it, like damn'

'Well, you'll finally be of some use after all'

'Fuck off'

Dream chuckled. 

'Hold on a second, George's bitching again about something' said Sapnap. From how his voice sounded, he pulled away from the phone. 'What? No, shut the fuck up, you agreed on half hour break! Handling a few customers on your own won't kill you. B i t e m e, asshole. Eat my _whole_ ass, both fucking cheeks' he growled venomously at someone in the distance. Dream actually had a hard time with breathing correctly, because he was trying to muffle histerical laughter that he was trembling from. 'Okay, I'm back. I _swear_ , one day I'll rip this guy's throat' he said as if nothing happened and Dream couldn't hold it anymore, wheezing and choking in between bursts of laughter.

'Well' he coughed in his fist, throat itching intensively. 'That for sure was something'

'Both of you have mentality of a fucking child, I'm sure you'll hit it of' Sapnap sighed with pain, at the same time rustling with something, probably unwrapping a sandwich. 'Oh yeah, about tomorrow. Do you think you'll have enough time to go with us for dinner or something?

'You mean after talking out your tattoo?'

'Yessir'

'Hmm' Dream hummed. 'They should let me go'

'Splendidly. Then see you tommorow'

'I'll break your neck if you'll be late even one minute' promised Dream.

'Leave something for the wedding night, cowboy' snorted Sapnap. 

'Just go, you idiot. Don't you have some flowers to take care of?' teased Dream.

'Oh, you bitch, I'll remember that one!'

'Yeah, yeah, see you on our triple date' Dream hung up with cackle. 

He put the phone on his chest, next to Patches ear and looked down at her.

'Wanna have breakfast together? I mean, it's my day off, so you'd make me the h a p p i e s t man in the world'

Her meow was almost sceptical.

'I mean it! It's been almost a week since. So? What do you say?'

She blinked a few times and went back to laying comfortably on him, curled up in a ball.

He sighed.

'I guess breakfast can wait if you insist so strongly' he looked out the window thoughtfully; fluffy, white clouds were shifting on clear, blue sky like butter on hot pan. He nibbled on his lower lip with his mind far, far away from his living room.

He needed to buy some kind of lip balm, because his lips were almost as dry as cracked desert land in the middle of August.

And he didn't wanted to kiss anyone with dry ass, crusty lips. Especially not, if it could mean kissing his flower boy.

*

Thursday shifted into warm nigh and then to Friday morning, suspiciously smooth and fast.

Because today Sapnap and George were actually going out further into the town, not only to pick up groceries and go back to the house, George decided to dress nice for the occasion. He didn't want to be overdressed, but the weather was especially pretty today, so it'd be almost a waste not to add a little bit of spice...

So he decided on blue sweater vest with white shirt with short sleeves under, grey knee-lenght check shorts and white long socks with black stipes at the end to the middle of his calves.

He looked at himself in the mirror, putting white clout glasses on his nose and smiling at his reflection.

 _Cute_ , he thought. His ass looked s p e c t a c u l a r in these shorts. _I wonder if Sapnap's friend will be my type?_

He then slapped his cheek with an open hand. It wasn't cool of him to even think of flirting with Sapnap's friends. 

_But it does not change the fact that you look hot today_ , whispered that one part of his mind, Always Horny one.

'Shut up' he mumbled to himself, looking around for his white trainers.

To tell the truth, George was single for almost two and a half years now, so in his opinion it wasn't his fault that whenever he was getting ready to go out with friends, he paid a lot of attention to how he dressed.

Sometimes it caused him having pannic attacs over the thought of begging for attention. But that happened only when he wasn't feeling completely mentally stable and he was smarter now; when that happened, he just stayed in home.

Lately, he was more confident than ever. He liked how he looked and had idea now how to draw it out better with clothes. He enjoyed all stolen glances from guys at parties, looking at him over the shoulder in rooms with dimmed lights and red leds, all those little touches, hands brushing over his bare skin on neck, gently and with non-verbal question grabbing his waist or interwining fingers with his.

So he couldn't deny that it was possible for him to look around for some hook up, maybe in a club or on the beach...? We'll see.

He turned on his heel and went down to the shop, to put on the door a plate with inscripsion 'SORRY! WE'RE CLOSED'. Sapnap didn't showed up yet anywhere, which was weird, because it was already noon and they should be leaving soon. 

He was watering few plants, when someone whistled loudly behind him.

'Damn, Gogy, for whom you dressed like that today?' Sapnap teased with mean smile.

'Jesus, Sapnap!' George almost dropped watering can he was holding. 'Warn me next time when you're behind me'

'But I just did'

Goerge rolled his eyes and finished watering.

'So? Can I get an answer?' Sapnap pressed on him further.

George shrugged, glad that Sapnap couldn't see slight blush on his cheeks.

'I mean, we're going out today. I want to look like a decent human being, I hope that you don't mind?' 

Sapnap snorted.

'Actually, that's a good point. But you're the fashon icon of the two of us, so I'll leave that to you'

George looked at him and his black t-shirt, worn pants and black and white checkerboard pattern vans. 

'Mhm, yeah, good choice' he laughed when Sapnap smacked him in the arm.

'Okay, R u P a u l, get your ass to the front door' 

They grabbed the keys, their wallets, locked the door and went straight into the radiating with heat streets. It was twenty something minutes walk, so on the way they stopped to grab a fresh, cooled smoothie, dripping with cold drops of water on their hands.

'I am able to predict right now that later you will whine all about that how much you need to take a piss' George stared around with bored expression, sipping through his straw.

'Thank you very much, but leave me and my bladder alone' said Sapnap haughtily.

'Oh god, _don't talk to me or my bladder ever again!_ ' George mimicked in a high pitch voice every overprotective mother ever and Sapnap almost choked on his smoothie. 'But for real, I'm just saying. I'm not the one who decided that size XXL of a cup is a great idea, mark my words'

'Yeah, yeah, you're so smart. Now shut up, I need to if we're going in the right direction' 

They almost went right, instead of left.

When the plastic cups were tossed to the trash, Sapnap burped loudly and then asked;

'Didn't you said something that you wanted to get a tattoo yourself?'

'Oh yeah, I actually did' George admitted.

'Well, then you should consider the studio we're going to, since you're for a while in Florida. Or even Dream himself, he's great at what he's doing. No wonder he got a job in one of the best rated studios in the state'

'You think he could do a good job with flowers?'

'D u d e, I'm ninety nine percent positive. I wouldn't let him get near me if he'd suck. By the way, we're already here'

'Oh wow' muttered George at the sight of scycraper growing out of the ground like a tree made of glass reflecting sunlight. He actually had to put his sunglasses on if he didn't wanted to be blinded.

They got closer and Sapnap bowed, stretching his hand towards the door in welcoming gesture.

'Ladies first'

*

Dream put hand on his bouncing leg, trying to hide his excitement. 

Sapnap and his friend, George, were late almost fifteen minutes now and he was _really_ curious of the secon one after his late phone call with Sapnap from a few nights ago.

He rubbed his lips together, spreading a thin layer of Nivea lip balm on them even more. His left hand was unconsciously playing with digital pen, scribbling some dicks in the notes on his tablet, while he stared in daze at trash can that was under desk of one of his coworkers.

Then, he finally heard big, heavy glass doors being pushed forward and swearing typical only for Sapnap.

He turned over his shoulder with smile.

His mind needed a few moments to process what he was seeing, then it went blank.

Pen fell from his hand and mouth went completely dry. 

Next to Sapnap was stanging his flower boy, dressed so nicely that it made Dream scream inside, with eyes wide open, staring directly at him.

 _He's here_ , he thought, looking at the spectrum that was haunting him in his dreams and when he was awake for last few days, even more attracting Dream towards him in person, a n d t h e y h a v e n ' t e v e n s p o k e n y e t.

 _Patches is gonna lose her shit, when I'll tell her later_.

*

First of all, George almost passed out when he recognised the owner of bridge piercing and green eyes that were staring at him intensively.

Second of all, it hit him as if someone slapped him in the face, that his stranger from the other day, the guy he fucking _jacked off_ to, was actually Sapnap's friend, so called Dream, _oh my fucking god_...

And finally, that for some reason Sapnap grabbed him by the wrist and started pulling towards Dream, because George was staying still in the same place and haven't moved an inch since they opened the door. 

_Christ_ , he thought when they got closer and Dream stood up. _I actually want to fucking die_.

'Dream!' Sapnap and the other guy hugged tightly, both laughing. When they pulled out, Sapnap pointed at George. 'This is my boy George, I told you about him. Be nice and don't bite him, okay?'

'Oh, I'd never do that' answered Dream with some kind of heat in his voice, that George could feel electric shivers running down his spine.

'Hello' he simply said, trying to act cool and stretching hand out for a handshake, meanwhile in his head experiencing fifth small breakdown during these two or three minutes. 

_Jesus, his hand are the exact size that I imagined_ , George could almost see big, red neon on his face saying "I HOLDED MY OWN DICK TO THE THOUGHTS OF YOU AND FANTASIZED ABOUT YOU CALLING ME A SLUT, NICE TO MEET YOU'

Dream squeezed his hand tightly, in George's opinion holding it a bit too long before he let go.

'Nice to meet you' he stretched his lips in a wide smile and George couldn't not notice that they weren't chapped this time. 'So, Sap' Dream cleared his throat, looking now at their friend. 'You told me what you want, but you didn't said a goddamn thind about where you want it, asshole'

'I'll answer all your questions after a short advertising break' Sapnap hold his finger in the air. 'Show me were you have toilets here'

'Fucking told you' Goerge pretended to cough and laughed when Sapnap shot him a murderous look. 

Dream raised his eyebrow and pointed right behind Sapnap.

'HELL YEAH. I mean, uh, I'll be in a second, boys' he run in indicated direction as if his life depended on it.

And so George was left alone with Dream.

*

Dream himself was bisexual, with a strong preference for girls.

But even if that was the case, he couldn't deny that it took one glance at George to make his stomach drop to his knees and palms start to sweat.

It was even worse when George sweared.

'Stupid motherfucker' he said, looking after Sapnap's back disappearing behind bathroom doors. 'We grabbed on our way something to drink and this moron of course had to choose the largest cup they had'

Dream laughed out loud, relaxing a bit.

'That sounds so much like him, oh my god'

They were silent for a while.

'So, _Dream_ ' George tested his name in his mouth, looking around the studio with face that wasn't giving away anything and it s t i l l made Dream's stomach twist in painful but at the same time such pleasant way. 'I guess it was too hard for you to find your way back to the florists, huh?' he smiled with a tasing look in his eyes.

Dream cheeks slightly flushed from embarrasment.

'I would definitely visit you again if I wasn't so busy with work' he explained struggling to sound calm.

'Oh, right' now George was the one looking away.

Dream liked how easy it was to get him flustered. 

'Did the flowers helped you in the end?' George asked, looking again into Dream's eyeswith his own, big and curious brown ones.

'Yeah, they did. They actually saved my ass' he laughed, trying to look away from probably unconsciously ajar pink lips.

 _They're begging for it_ , his mind whined. _They're b e g g i n g to be k i s s e d so bad_.

'And how's your cut? he asked instead.

George smiled awkwardly, showing him his hand.

'I really liked bandages I got from you, but unfortunately I needed to change them'

'If you liked them that much, I can lend you a few' Dream offered, feeling something warm in his chest when the florist smiled softly at him.

'I like that idea' he said, right before Sapnap returned to them.

Dream was almost drunk from excitement caused by the thought of spending whole day with both of them, meanwhile trying to keep composure with George so close to him.


End file.
